1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a document containment structure in the form of a travel kit or folder specifically designed to hold any number of a plurality of documents which are used during extensive traveling particularly in foreign countries wherein such documents include tickets, maps, passports, currency and the like and being of a size to be carried on a traveler's person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wallets and like foldable assemblies have been existent in the prior art for many years. While typically wallets are designed to hold paper currency and the like, wallet structures have been expanded to include holding or containment structures for a plurality of other types of documents. However, such wallet type assemblies are normally inconvenient when it is desirable to contain therein a variety of different types of documents particularly of the type which are convenient or necessary when traveling extensively such as in foreign countries. A foreign traveler must, by necessity, have ready access to numerous important documents including tickets for traveling, passports, visas, other identification, maps and also particularly foreign currency both in paper and coin form.
Conventionally structured prior art folder type wallets of the type mentioned above are generally demonstrated in the following representative U.S. patents. Carstensen, 2,732,874 discloses a folding data case for the holding of a plurality of data cards readily accessible for viewing and containment.
Similarly, Price, U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,027; discloses a ticket and money holder primarily for use at sporting events such as horse or dog racing and structured to include small pocket book or pouch type structures having a plurality of pockets for such containment. Osher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,260; discloses a card holder for a wallet including transparent insert means in which spaces between flaps are provided for receiving the cards to be contained and viewed without the necessity of removing such cards from the insert.
Tyrseck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,195; discloses a check wallet and blank made from a single card board blank and having three pages connected along a common hinge line wherein each page includes a pocket to hold various slips of paper. The pockets are of common dimension and configuration and are not adapted to hold a variety of documents as is amply evident in a review of this patent.
Jacobs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,390; discloses a combined airline ticket holder and advertising booklet including a front and back cover joined along a common fold line and including a pocket structure located between the two covers as well as being structurally adapted to hold a booklet having a plurality of pages on which advertising is displayed.
The patents to Cardwell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,059 and Asline, U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,247 both disclose a wallet like structure primarily designed for the carrying of currency and including a plurality of pockets formed therein to accomplish such containment and further wherein various portions of the wallet structure folds upon itself. A plurality of pockets are not formed of different configuration, size and location for the containment and ready accessibility of numerous documents related specifically to a foreign traveler. Similarly, Harnsberger, U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,770; discloses a pocket wallet for paper, memos, cards, letters, etc. which is made out of a single blank and conveniently folded upon itself to form a number of pockets of varying sizes.
While the above noted patents are generally considered to be operative for their intended function and purpose, their is still a recognized need in this field for a travel kit or assembly having a plurality of panels defining a base and capable of having permanently and pivotally mounted therein an insert itself comprising a plurality of pivotal pages wherein a variety of different pockets each having varying configurations and sizes, to at least a certain extent, are provided to hold varying types of objects including but not limited to documents, currency, passports, and the like.